


The Answers

by bluebell_uk



Series: The Quiz [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_uk/pseuds/bluebell_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Quiz please read that one before this. Harry now knows who Tiger Lily is the question is how does he react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answers

"Weird, so anyone get them all right?" Ron shook his head

"Yeah actually, just one Tiger Lily apparently their symbol was a book titled Peter Pan surrounded in a ring of lilies, they sent me a copy" Harry said passing it over to Ron without looking at the answers.

"I've got to go, I forgot my History homework" Hermione jumped up and nearly ran out of the Great Hall"

Shaking his head Harry turned to Ron, who had gone a little pale, "Ron...Ron are you OK?"

"Harry... this is Hermione's handwriting" he whispered  
"What!" he snatched the paper back, there was no denying it, and he would recognise that neat, precise handwriting anywhere. He looked to the hall doors where Hermione had disappeared "Tiger Lily" he muttered thoughtfully.- (Taken from The Quiz)

Without saying another word Harry rose from the table and walked out of the Great Hall ignoring a waving Romilda. He was in shock, how could he not have recognised Hermione's handwriting? Surely he had seen it more times than he could count in their study sessions. He was staring at the paper but not really seeing it, lost in thought about his first female friend with one question on his mind, "Why would Hermione take part, she's my ...one of my best friends, of course she knows me"

"...dear" a voice interrupted

"Sorry?" he asked shaking his head and looking up he was in front of the Gryffindoor Common Room and the Fat lady was speaking to him

"Not to worry dear, not to worry. Your not the first distracted person I've come across today and I dare-say you won't be the last" she smiled fondly down at him "Now can I have the password please?"

"Sure erm... Pumpkin Pie, we really need to stop letting Ron pick the passwords its always a food" he smiled

"That is true, but I will admit there has been less students forgetting them lately, well in you go in you go"

"Thanks... who was the other distracted student"

"That lovely friend of yours Miss Granger now are you coming in or not? I do have other things to do Violet has just found a lovely bottle of red wine in a still life on the third floor. "

Harry smiled before walking inside and asking her to say hello to Violet, he remembered the fat lady's friend from his fourth year.

Entering the Gryffindoor common room, Harry looked around, not much had changed in this room since his first year, comfy couches, large fireplace, study tables, a ginger bandy legged cat coming down the girls staircase, a brown head of hair bent over a large book.

"Hermione" he called making his way over, he had long ago learnt that sneaking up on Hermione Granger was to be taken at your own risk. Some never learned, like Cormac who did exactly that a few weeks ago and ended up with a wand in his face the tip alight with an orange glow.

"Hi Harry" she answered her eyes not moving from her book, "I know I said I was coming to pick up my history homework, but I just had to give it another look over, good thing I did, there is a whole section in this book on the Goblin Rebellion of 1689. Did you know that according the authors of this book Alga Tarn Rumourss and Pectic Elfin Moot that the goblin leader of time Grab Lung Ikon may in fact be related to the current leader of the Goblin nation, and he was responsible for the first rebellion in 1648, but did not like the outcome so he managed to use a time turner and overshot his destined time and that lead to him having a rival for his mate's hand and"

"Hermione, Mione! Your rambling"

"Sorry" she smiled "I tend to do that when I'm nervous"

"So I've noticed" Harry smiled slipping into the seat next to her, "why would you be nervous though?" he asked reaching over and pinching her quill and playing absently with it.

"Hey! Give that back, Harry I need to add this extra section before class" she demanded trying to reach her stolen quill

"Not until you answer my question and class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." he held the quill high above his head and jerked his arm back smiling as Hermione made a grab for it. "and surely this isn't you only quill. Tut tut Miss Granger not going to make Head Girl if that keeps up"

"Of course it is not my only quill, the others are sorted and stored in my bag, so it is just easier to use this one. Ah ha" she grinned finally grabbing the quill. "Ahhhh"she shrieked as she fell onto him, knocking both of them to the floor.

"oomph ow" he had landed on his rear. "What'd you do that for"

"Crookshanks, tripped me"

"Well this works" he tightened his grip around her waist

"Harry let me up"

"No, you haven't answered my question yet"

They both lay there in silence neither wanting to give in, they could both be very stubborn when they wanted. One minute passed, then another and another. Soon the ten minutes till first class warning bell with chiming.

"Harry James" she scolded lightly slapping his chest "If you make me late to class"

"Beat me up if you want, I'm not letting go until you explain Tiger Lily" he knew it was taking a chance but Hermione's slight gasp and widening eyes told him Ron had been correct.

"How?"

"Handwriting"

"Hand... I knew I should of harmed it." she growled annoyed at herself

"Why? Why did you take part"

Hermione ducked her and head and buried it into Harry's chest, "theymademe"

"Sorry Mione, didn't catch that" he gently lifted her chin with one finger.

"I said, Romilda and Ginny made me, when I pointed out they didn't know you that well."

"OK and what about that stunt with Ginny's answers I know you, you're not clumsy as long as Crookshanks isn't nearby."

Hermione ducked her head again and mumbled.

"Mione I can't hear you if you keep talking into my shirt"

"TO PROTECT YOU ALRIGHT, NEARLY EVERYTHING I DO IS TO PROTECT OR HELP YOU HARRY! NO-ONE IS GOING TO TRICK YOU INTO LIKINIG THEM WHILE I'M AROUND IF ANYONE WANTS TO GET YOU THEY HAVE TO GET BY ME FIRST, WETHER ITS VOLDEMORT, HIS DEATH EATER OR EVEN STUPID LITTLE FAN GIRLS SO FOCUSED ON THEIR FANTASIES THAT THEY DONT SEE THE REAL YOU." Hermione shouted breaking free of his hold and pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace

"What's Ginny got to do with that" he asked confused

"Before you came in Ginny was going on about how the two of you were destined to be together. She was studying the answers before you came in, and you deserve better than that, you should be with someone that knows the real you, someone that won't pander to your every whim, some One THAT HAS YOUR BEST INTEREST AT HEART, SOMEONE THAT WILL BE THERE WITH YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY, SOMEONE TO TELL YOU WHEN YOUR BEING AND IDIOT OR A PRAT, SOMEONE THAT WILL NOT JUST DO AS YOU SAY BUT SOMEONE THAT HAS THEIR OWN MIND AND WILL USE IT, SOMEONE THAT, loves you for you, just Harry" she finished standing in front of him breathing deeply

Harry stood shocked at what Hermione was saying. "OK, feel better now" she nodded, "Good, so you would approve of someone that will basically look after me, but not spoil me, tell me off when I need it, someone that will use their own mind" she nodded again "Great where's Romilda?" he said with a straight face, but then started laughing at the look on her face.

"Prat" she smiled grabbing her bag.

Harry grabbed her in a quick hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek

"What was that for?" she smiled

"For being someone that knows the real me, someone that won't pander to my every whim, someone that has my best interests at heart, someone that gave up their family time to sort my sorry but out, someone that has been and will be there with me every step of the way, someone that tells me when I'm being and idiot or a prat, someone that will not just do as I say but someone that has their own mind and will use it, someone that... just for being you Hermione"

She smiled and gave him a hug, "You forgot, someone that loves you just for being you, someone that loves Harry, just Harry." she finished linking their arms she steered them out of the common room.

"Why Tiger Lily?"

"Oh Peter Pan was my favourite story growing up, and I well Peter saves Tiger Lily's life and did the same for me with that Troll back in first year. Sure Ron cast the levitation spell but he didn't jump on a troll's back for me and he would not of been there if not for you." she smiled shyly

"Come on we're gonna be late for History" she said as the five minute bell rang.

Harry just smiled and allowed her to pull him along.

End of part 2


End file.
